finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy VII shops
The following is a list of shops in Final Fantasy VII. Sector 7 The Sector 7 shops are located on the Sector 7 slums in Midgar. Cloud can visit the shops after his first mission with AVALANCHE either before heading to 7th Heaven or the next morning before embarking on the next mission. The Sector 7 Weapon Shop is the only location the Iron Bangle is found, so they must be bought prior to the Sector 5 Reactor attack to avoid missing them since the shop becomes unavailable after. During the time the Turks take over the Sector 7 pillar there is a man selling items by the fence, but the normal shops cannot be visited. Item Shop Weapon Shop General Store Sector 5 The Sector 5 shops are scattered around Sector 5 Slums of Midgar. Cloud can visit them after meeting with Aeris and later when returning with Tifa and Barret to visit Aeris's mother. The shops can be revisited on Disc 2 onwards after finding the Key to Sector 5 from Bone Village to return to Midgar, but they won't have any new stock. Item Shop Weapon Shop Materia Shop Wall Market Wall Market shops can be visited when Cloud and Aeris visit the place to seek entrance to Don Corneo's mansion, and later when Cloud, Tifa and Barret want to climb the wall to the upper plate. Wall Market can be revisited on Disc 2 if the party finds the Key to Sector 5 from Bone Village to return to Midgar. At this time, the man in the back of the weapon shop has a new accessory to sell. Item Shop Weapon Shop The man at the back of the weapon shop sells Batteries when Cloud, Tifa and Barret visit the shop on their way to climb the wall to the upper plate. If visited from Disc 2 onwards, he will sell a Sneak Glove. Shinra Bldg. The Shinra Building shop can be visited when Cloud, Tifa and Barret first infiltrate the building to save Aeris. The shop is in the bottom entrance lobby before taking the elevator to the top floors, meaning the party might miss out on the shop if they take the fire exit stairs instead of barging in through the front doors. When the party returns to Midgar in Disc 2 to stop Professor Hojo's evil plans, they can find their way to the Shinra Building from the train tunnels and visit the shop to open the treasure chests. Item Shop Kalm Kalm's shops can be visited as soon as the party first leaves Midgar and will be available for the rest of the game. The shops are at the top level at the back of the village. Item Shop Weapon Shop Materia Shop Chocobo Farm Chocobo Farm can be visited as soon after the party first leaves Midgar and can be visited any time after. It sells items pertaining to catching and breeding chocobos. On the first visit the party can buy a Chocobo Lure from the farm needed to catch wild chocobos. After obtaining the Highwind, the party can rent stables from the farm. Initial Vegetable Store During Meteorfall Vegetable Store Fort Condor Fort Condor can be visited after the party leaves the Mythril Mine and any time after that. If the party fails the Huge Materia quest and the fort falls it becomes inaccessible. Initial Item Shop Materia Shop During Meteorfall Item Shop Materia Shop Under Junon Weapon Shop Lower Junon Junon shops can be visited after leaving the Mythril Mine and any time after. The shops change stock after the party obtains the Highwind. Initial Weapon Shop Located in the Weapon Store. Accessory Shop Located in the Item Store. Materia Shop Located in the Materia Store. During Meteorfall Weapon Shop Located in the Weapon Store. Accessory Shop Located in the Item Store. Item Shop Located in the Materia Store. Upper Junon Junon shops can be visited after leaving the Mythril Mine and any time after. The shops change stock after the party obtains the Highwind, but because of a programming error, one of the Materia shops' stock never changes. The Materia shop is coded like the other shops, but instead of calling for the second version of the shop after the plot advancement, it calls for the original one. The unused shop is unique, as it would have sold Magic Plus, Revive, MP Plus, Barrier, and Exit. Initial Weapon Shop Located in Weapon Store. Item Shop Located in Item Store. Materia Shop Located in Materia Store. During Meteorfall Weapon Shop Located in the Weapon Store. Item Shop Located in the Item Store. Materia Shop Located in the Materia Store. Cargo Ship One sailor on board is willing to help out the party—for a price. He can heal the party completely for 250 gil, and sells the following items: Costa del Sol Costa del Sol shops can be visited any time after crossing the ocean on the Cargo Ship. Yuffie Kisaragi mans the Materia Shop on the first visit if she has been recruited but is not currently in Cloud's party. Initial Item Shop Weapon Shop Materia Shop During Meteorfall Item Shop Weapon Shop Materia Shop North Corel North Corel shops are available after crossing Mt. Corel. Weapon Shop Tool Shop General Store This shop becomes unavailable if the player fails to stop the train during the Mt. Corel Huge Materia quest. Gold Saucer Gold Saucer shops can be visited after gaining access to the location after the events in North Corel. Ghost Square - Shop Corel Prison The shop can be visited during the party's stay at the prison. General Store Gongaga Gongaga can be visited after obtaining the buggy. After the events in the Temple of the Ancients the party recuperates in Gongaga, but otherwise visiting here is optional. Weapon Shop Item Shop Accessory Shop Cosmo Canyon Cosmo Canyon is visited after the party obtains the buggy. Weapon Shop Materia Shop Item Shop Nibelheim Nibelheim is visited after the events in Cosmo Canyon. Item Shop Rocket Town Rocket Town is visited after crossing Mt. Nibel. Initial Item Shop Weapon Shop During Meteorfall Item Shop Weapon Shop Wutai Village Wutai Village is visitable after obtaining the Tiny Bronco. If the party has recruited Yuffie, the shops will not do business until the side quest in the area is completed. Item Shop Weapon Shop Temple of the Ancients Temple of the Ancients can be visited after obtaining the Keystone from Dio. The shops cannot be revisited as the temple is an unrevisitable location. Item Shop Bone Village Bone Village can be visited as soon after obtaining Tiny Bronco and sells some good equipment for this part of the game. Item Shop Icicle Inn Icicle Inn can be visited after the events in Forgotten City. Weapon Shop Mideel Mideel can be visited after obtaining the Highwind. After the town is ravaged by an earthquake a lot of the stock is lost, but can still be purchased from a profiteer at the far left side of the screen near the doctor and a nurse, albeit for inflated prices. Before destruction Item Shop Accessory Shop Weapon Shop Materia Shop After destruction Item Shop Materia Shop Accessory Shop Crazy Woman's Item Shop Crazy Woman's Weapon Shop Crazy Woman's Materia Shop Chocobo Sage Chocobo Sage runs a store that sells chocobo merchandise. His shop could be considered a secret shop as his cottage does not appear on the map. His house can be found in the northern regions of the world after the player acquires the Highwind. Category:Shop lists Category:Final Fantasy VII